The Way
by fire-panther24
Summary: Loliver Oneshot. Lilly's boyfriend isn't who she thought he was. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song _Pretty Girl(The Way)_ by Sugarcult. Lilly's POV. They're in 10th grade.**

The Way

I sat on my bed with my boyfriend of two months, Frankie. We were holding hands and talking. We were also waiting for Oliver to come over so we could go to the beach and meet up with Miley. Frankie was talking about something funny his uncle had done the last time he came to visit. His dark green eyes were sparkling with humor as he told his story. I laughed along with him but really I was just enjoying his presense. I asked something and he shook his head, making his jet black hair wave around. He's so gorgous and caring. I'm head over heels in love with him. Pretty soon we're sharing an intimate kiss. Just then the doorbell rings. I get up and go answer it.

"Hey Oliver," I say as he walks in,"Frankie and I were waiting for you. Come on upstairs. I need to get my stuff, you guys can just chill while I finish getting ready for the beach." Oliver nods and follows me upstairs.

"Sup Oliver?" Frankie calls when he sees Oliver.

"Hey Frankie," Oliver replies as they do a little handshake type thing. I excuse myself and head to the bathroom to put on my bathingsuit under my clothes. I straighten my shirt then walk out. As I near my room I hear Frankie telling Oliver something. I want to know what they're talking about so I stay out of sight.

"So you and Lilly have been going out for two months? That's cool, I've never been able to hold down a girl for that long yet." I hear Oliver say.

"Yeah, Lilly's a great girl...Oliver can I tell you something?" I can tell Oliver nodded since Frankie continues on. "I guess I can trust you, being a guy and all. Lilly's great girl but I'm sort of dating her as part of a bet." I quietly gasp to myself. He's just using me?

"What?" Oliver says.

"Yeah, I betted with some of my friends that I could get a girlfriend and...well, you know, do it with her within the first three months." My eyes fill up with tears as his words spill out. I thought he wasn't like that. I'm totally in love with him but he's just with me for a bet!

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

_pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

"You mean you're just _using _Lilly for your own personal gain?!" Oliver semi-shouted.

"Well, yeah. There's 150 dollars in it for me if I can pull it off. Come on Oliver, you know how it is with us guys," Frankie says cockily.

"No, I don't know how it is. What I do know is that you're going to try and use my best friend then you're going to leave her broken hearted and people will think she's a whore if that happens. I can't let you do that to her!"

"Come on man. Don't be a total chick about this." I can practically see the look of hate on Oliver's face. I can't take it anymore. I walk into the room. Immeadiately Frankie's mood changes. He stands up and plasters a smile on his face. Oliver looks at Frankie then me.

_and that's what you get for falling again;_

_you can never get him out of your head._

_and that's what you get for falling again;_

_you can never get him out of your head._

I walk up to Frankie until I'm close enough to reach out and touch him. The smile falls off his face as he sees the look on my face. He can tell that I heard every word that he said.

"Is that true Frankie? Are you just using me?" He opens his mouth to say something but I don't want to hear it. I slap him as hard as I can. He takes a step backwards and holds a hand to his already reddenning cheek. I glare at him with hatred born of a broken heart. "Get out now. I can't believe what a Goddamn bastard you are! We're done Frankie. I can't believe you would agree to something like that! I thought you were a gentleman." He looks shocked. I cross my arms and stare at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? You know where the door is." He open and closes his mouth then walks out. I stare at his back in disgust. I soon as I hear the front door close I let the tears in my eyes fall. A broken heart is a bitch.

_it's the way that he makes you feel._

_it's the way that he kisses you._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

I jump slightly as Oliver pulls me into a hug. I turn around and hug him back. I sob into his shoulder as he comforts me.

"Don't cry Lilly. He's not worth your tears." I look at him and shake my head.

"I know Oliver but my feelings for him were too strong. It hurts me alot to know." He cups my chin and wipes off my tears with his thumb.

"You've got to be strong. I know you Lilly, and I know how strong you are. You can get through this. Me and Miley will be here for you." Both our eyes widen. _Miley!_ We were supposed to be at the beach half an hour ago! We quickly rush out of the house to tell her everything.

**Oliver's POV**

Lilly's still really upset over Frankie. It's been a week. He's a fucking jackass for trying to use Lilly like that. I close my locker and turn around. I see Lilly and Miley walking over here. Lilly looks so beautiful. Nobody but Miley knows that I've had a crush on Lilly for a really long time. Lilly still looks so sad and hurt. It pains me to see her like this. I watch as James Carney walks up to her. They're too far away to hear anything but it looks like he's asking her something. She shakes her head and says no. James looks like he's begging her to say yes. Lilly refuses and walks away. She comes up to me.

"Can you believe it?! James just asked me out!" Now I understand. James is known at school for being somewhat of a player. He's a sort of "John Tucker". Lilly goes on about James and everything. I hardly take in anything. All I can do is stare at her, she's so pretty. I can tell that she's afraid she'll get hurt again. She starts talking about how word got out about it. It pretty much ruined Frankie but some people are calling Lilly stupid for not knowing.

_she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

_and that's what you get for falling again;_

_you can never get him out of your head._

_and that's what you get for falling again;_

_you can never get him out of your head._

**Lilly's POV**

I'm sitting in histroy taking notes. I'm not really paying attention to what I'm writing though. I'm thinking about Frankie. Everything about him just seemed so perfect but...it wasn't. I try to concentrate on my notes but it seems that Frankie doesn't want me to forget about him or forget how much he hurt me. I look down and I'm surprised to see a wet spot on my paper. I didn't even know I was crying. I quickly wipe the tears away. I look to the back of the classroom where Frankie sits. I quickly turn around and look back at my notes.

_it's the way that he makes you feel._

_it's the way that he kisses you._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love. _

_it's the way that he makes you feel._

_it's the way that he kisses you._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love. _

The bell rings and everybody packs up their stuff and start heading out of the class. I get up and head towards the door. Before I get there, however, Frankie steps in front of me.

"What do you want?" I say.

"Look, Lilly, I know what I did was stupid and insensitive towards you but can you please give me another chance?" He begs. Does he actually think I'll give him a chance?

"No. You can't have another chance. For all I know this is another bet;Get back with the girl who dumped you and try to complete the first bet. Well, fuck you Frankie." I say and walk past him to my english class.

"No! I swear it's not Lilly!" He yells after me. I just ignore him and continue walking. I wait in front of the class room for Oliver and Miley since we have the same class next. Oliver shows up first.

"Hey Lilly,"

"Hey Ollie," He smiles and looks down. Ollie was the nickname I called him in kindergarden. Miley comes and we get in the class about 2 seconds before the bell. We sit down. We have to write a fictional story centered around a girl whose dad was murdered. I sigh and start brain storming. I'm surprised though, all I can think about now is...Oliver.

_pretty girl... pretty girl..._

The bell rings and we all head for lunch. I'm walking next to Oliver and I can't help but notice everything about him. His perfectly messy brown hair, his wonderful laugh, and that handsome smile. He's also grown alot since 8th grade. Am I starting to like Oliver? We sit down at our normal table and start eating and talking. Frankie comes up to me again. Dammit, can't that boy take a hint? Before me or Frankie can say anything Oliver speaks up.

"What the hell do you want?" Frankie looks at him surprised.

"To beg for forgivness and," He turns to look at me,"another chance." He flashes me a smile, the same smile that I used to love. I shake my head.

"Forget it Frankie. I already said no so quit bugging me!" The smile falls off his face.

"But-" Oliver cuts him off.

"She said no, so why don't you just leave?" Frankie glares at Oliver and slowly walks away. "Bastard..." I hear Oliver say under his breath.

_pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

_pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head._

After school me and Oliver decide to head to the beach. Miley can't go because she has a doctor's appointment. We swim around and laugh and eat food from Rico's. It's already sunset and me and Oliver are watching as the sun sinks lower on the horizon.

"It's beautiful," I say. Oliver nods but he's not watching the sunset, he's watching me. I turn to look at him. Without thinking, I lean in and press my lips against his. He kisses me back and runs his hand through my hair. I pull back and smile at him. He smiles back. I think I might've found someone who won't hurt me. I can feel safe around Oliver.

_it's the way that he makes you cry._

_it's the way that he's in your mind._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love._

_it's the way that he makes you feel._

_it's the way that he kisses you._

_it's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

**A/N:** What'd you think?


End file.
